Ignitus' childhood
by Ignitusgirl
Summary: This is a story for all Ignitus fans. It about when Ignitus was just a little dragon and how he had problems with his uncle.
1. Story

Ignitus' childhood 1.

Story.

This is a story about one of my favorite character from the Spyro series. It about the fire guardian "Ignitus", also knowed as "Spyro's mentor." It about when he was just a little dragon like Spyro and how he had problems with his mean uncle. I hope you will like it!


	2. Ignitus comes to the world

Ignitus' childhood 2.

Ignitus comes to the world.

It was a pretty night in the dragon realms. Two young fire dragons on 23 and 28 years, were together. The dragon was called "Lee." And the dragoness was called "Irena." They were both looking up at the big moon. They then looked at each other and kissed. The kiss feel like it would hold on forever, when Irena broke it, looking a little sad.

"What the matter, honey? Why are you so upset?" Lee asked, in a worried voice.

"Lee... Please! Don't be angry with me!" Irena said, tears flowing down her face.

"You don't mean your..."

"Yes. I am pregnant!"

"That is... WONDERFULL, HONEY!!!"

"Huh!?" Irena looked confused at her boyfriend.

"Your not angry?" She then asked.

"No, of course not! Not only are we going to get married tomorrow, but we are also getting a little dragon!" Lee said, very happy.

"You don't know if it is a dragoness or a dragon!" Irena then said.

"It is a dragon! I can feel it!" Lee said, placing one of his hands gently on her stomach. She then smiled and hugged him. He rolled his arms around him and kissed her on the cheek.

The next day, the two dragons got married. They got a new house, that was big enough for their new child, when it should come out. They were both siding on the couch and was about to kiss, when suddenly...

"AAAAAAHHH!!!"

Lee was so shocked, that he falled of the couch.

"What the matter!?"

"Lee! It is now!" Irena said, with difficulity.

Lee looked surpriced at first. Then, he said:

"I'm going to get help!" With that he ran of.

He soon arrived with a doctor. The doctor was a ice dragon.

"What is the problem?" He asked.

"It my wife. She is going to have a baby." Lee said.

The doctor nodded and kneeled down beside Irena.

"Relax, my dear! Just lay down and relax."

Irena did as he said. It was kinda hard, but she did it.

"And now... OUT WITH IT!!!" The doctor yelled.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Lee gasped in shock, as his wife screamed.

"That it, dear! You're doing fine!" The doctor said.

"One more time!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" With that, something came out.

The doctor hold it up. He looked into it. Then he said:

"Congratulation! It is a beauthyfull dragon male!"

"What did I tell you, honey? Oh!" Lee looked down at his wife and saw she was asleep.

"She used a lot of strength. She will wake up soon." The doctor then said.

Lee nodded. He took his wife and lay her and their bed. Then he walked back to take his egg, but the doctor took it away.

"What the hell are you doing!? It is my son!" Lee snarled.

"You will get it when it hatch. It is one of the hospital rules. We keeps the egg until it hatch!" The doctor said.

Lee then blushed.

"Sorry. I didn't know that. But please let us now when it would hatch, okay?"

"Why, of course I will!" The doctor said, and left the house.

Lee walked into the bedroom and lay down beside his wife. Then he falled to sleep as well. It was about to get dark, and soon the night would uproach.

Meanwhile in the hospital.

The little red egg was laying in a capsel, serounded be glass. But suddenly, it hatched. A little baby dragon came from it. It was red, like it parents. It look curious at it seroundings. It placed it paws on the capsel glass and smiled. It had a playfull glimt in the eyes.

Then, the light came on. It shocked the little dragon, and made it cry.

It was the doctor, who was helping Irena. He ran over to where all the crying came from and looked at the little dragon.

"Oh my!" He said and ran of.

Back home, Lee and Irena was still asleep. But Lee soon woke up, when a phone ringed. He then took it.

"Do you know what the clock is!?" He asked very annoyed.

"I know, I know! But hurry over to the hospital with your wife! I have something to show you!" The doctor said.

Lee waked his wife and they both headed over to the hospital. The doctor lead them over to the capsel, where the little dragon was crying. But as soon as he saw them, he stopped crying. He began to laugh.

"Oh! Isn't he beauthyfull, Lee?" Irena asked, very happy.

"He sure is, honey! He sure is. Can we take him home now?" Lee asked.

"Yes, you can." The doctor said, smiling.

Irena took the little dragon up in her arms and kissed him.

"You are so cute! I think I will call you, Ignitus!"

Ignitus began to laugh even more. He was a very happy little dragon.

**This was so cute! Try to imagin Ignitus as a little baby. I must have been adorable. Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Ten years later

Ignitus' childhood 3.

Ten years later.

It had now been ten years since Lee and Irena got their little boy. "Ignitus" was his name. He was now ten years old.

It was a rainy day, and Ignitus was sittin inside his room. He was reading a big book. His mom would have that he should go outside and play with the other children when it was shiny again. But his dad meant that he should be a smart little guy, so he could become the fire guardian one day. The now being fire guardian, was Lee's twin brother, and Ignitus uncle. His name was "Luke." Him and his brother where rivals. Infact, they didn't like each other. Lee was nice, but Luke was a mean dragon. He didn't had any children. Lee knew that if Ignitus someday would be a fire guardian, he would be it much better then Luke ever had!

It was knocking on Ignitus' door. It was his dad.

"Hi, son! I see your reading."

"Yes, dad. There are nothing else to do, anyway." Ignitus replied.

Lee sat down beside his son.

"I know your mom want you to make friends with the other childrens, but it would mean so much for me, if you could someday be the best fire guardian, that the dragon realms had ever had." Lee said.

"But even if I could play with the other childrens, I don't think I would have the nerves to go talk to them. They don't even know me. I don't think they even know I'm existing. And I don't know if they would like me." Ignitus said, a little sad.

Lee noticed and smiled.

"Sure they want. One day, you will meet them and make friends with them."

"Are you sure, dad?" Ignitus asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." He gently placed a hand on Ignitus head. Then, took it away again and exited the room.

Ignitus looks out his window. The rain were flowing down it, and a thunder light was seeing. It shocked him so much, that it made him fall out of the bed.

"Wow! That was a close one!" He said and got up into his bed again.

"_My dad always told me about his mean twin brother, but I had never meet him. Is he really mean, or is my dad just saying it because he and uncle a rivals? Maybe I should go visit him tommorow."_ Ignitus was thinking to himself.

Then, it knocked on the door. His mom then entered.

"It is bed time now, honey." She said, smiling.

"Mom? The lightning is scaring me!" Ignitus said, in a very scared tone.

She sat down beside him, with a hand on his shoulder.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, sweetheart! I know it loud, but it is very far away."

Ignitus nodded, and was feeling a lot safer now when his mom just said that.

"But, may I ask you about something?" Ignitus asked.

Irena nodded.

"Why is my dad so desparate for that I should become a fire guardian someday?"

Irena sighed and then answered.

"He and his brother are not the best friends in the world. They can't even look at each other, without beginning to fight. He want to show his brother, that even his son can be a much better fire guardian then he is."

Ignitus had looked at his mother while she spoke. When she finish, he looked down on the floor.

"Okay. I see. Goodnight, mom." He said.

"Goodnight, honey!" Irena said, kissing him. She then leftet the room.

Ignitus turned off the little lamp on his tabel and got down into his bed. He soon fall into sleep.

Next day.

His dad awaked him that morning.

"Wake up, son. It is time for a new day of wisedom!" Lee said.

Ignitus just yawned and got up. He looked outside his window. It was a beathyfull day. Today, he was going to visit his uncle. But he was not going to tell it to his dad.

"Is it okay, dad, if I will spend some time outside today?" Ignitus asked.

His dad nodded.

"Yes, it is. What would you do today?" Lee asked.

"Don't know. I think of something." Ignitus replied.

His dad just nodded and left the room. His dad would not like, if Ignitus visit his uncle, but he didn't know him. He wanna to meet him, and see if he was so mean like his father said he was. He got out of the bed and headed straight outside.

He walked in the forest. He suddenly came to a lake and looked down at it. He saw his reflection in it. He saw how much he looked like his dad. A little tear hittet the lake, bluring his refelction. He felt terribel to lie to his father like that. But then, a voice came from behind.

"Whats wrong, little friend?"

He turned to see a red fire dragon. The dragon looked just like his father, but his eyes was all yellows. His fathers was just orange and white.

"Who are you?" Ignitus asked a little nervous.

"I am your uncle Luke. I had never seen you before, my dear nepthew." Luke said, putting a hand gently on Ignitus check.

Ignitus bakked away.

"My father says your mean, is that right?" Ignitus said, sounding very cold.

Luke looked very surpriced at what he just had heard.

"No. I am not mean." He then said.

"But I believe in my father! He must have a reason to say that you're mean!" Ignitus snapped.

Luke sighed and sat down.

"Please! Don't talk to me like that, Ignitus! I am not saying your father was lying. Please! Don't be mad with me!" Luke said in a very sad tone.

"Okay. But why is he saying it anyway?" Ignitus asked calmly.

"Okay. Listen! When we were children, we were always fighting. When we just looked at each other, we began to growl. But someday, your father did something that our parents could never forgive!" Luke eksplained.

Ignitus looked shocked at the last thing Luke said.

"What did he do?" He then asked.

"THIS!!!" Luke took away his wing and a big scar was seeing. Ignitus gasped at the sight of it. It almost filled the whole back.

"Why? Why would my father do something like that?" Ignitus asked, tears willing up his eyes.

"When you get mad, you can do the must craziest things, young Ignitus. Because of what he did, mom and dad send him away. He is saying I am mean because it is my fault that he actully did it." Luke said. He then noticed Ignitus was laying down on the earth, crying.

"Now, now! I know it is shocking to hear. Come with me, nepthew."

He took Ignitus up and they walked away.

**This was chapter 3. Chapter 4 coming sooner or later. It called "****The true story."**


	4. The true story

Ignitus' childhood 4.

The true story.

While Luke walked, Ignitus had fallen asleep on his back. What Ignitus didn't know was, that his father was right. Luke was mean! The story he had told was not right. One thing about it was wrong. It was Luke who was sending away, not Lee. Luke had not only totured his own twin brother when they were children, but also the other kids in the realms. The scar that Luke had on his back was not made by Lee, but Ignitus' grandfather, who had got enourgh of Luke. Luke looked at Ignitus and smirked evilly.

"_Poor naive, nepthew! Your walking right into my trap without knowing it! That the only thing I like with kids. They are so stupid that you can make them do anything. They don't know what it says to think!"_ Luke thourgh to himself.

Then, they arrived just before the tempel.

Luke gently placed Ignitus down at the earth. He placed a hand on Ignitus back and shaked him a little so he could wake up.

"Ignitus. Wake up now! We are here!"

Ignitus slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Luke.

"Where?" He asked tired.

"At the big tempel." Luke replied.

Ignitus stood up and looked up at the big tempel. His eyes widened with amazement.

"Wow! It is big!" He bursted out.

"Would you like to meet the other guardians?"

"Sure!"

"But I have to warn you! They are some weeping fools! They are always crying because their childrens are gone."

Ignitus looked shocked.

"Are they dead?" He asked, very nervous.

"Don't know for sure. Maybe, maybe not." Luke replied.

"But they would be happy to meet you anyway. Come!" Luke said, and begin to walk with Ignitus right behind.

They walked into what looked like their living room. An ice dragon and an electricity dragon was sittin in the couch. They were both watching TV.

"Mochi and Botta! This is my nepthew "Ignitus." Luke said.

The two dragons turned around and faced the little fire dragon. They both gave him a friendly smile.

"Hi, young one! My name is Botta, the electricity guardian."

"And I am Mochi, the ice guardian."

"Nice to meet you." Ignitus said and bowed.

"Where is Surren?" Luke asked.

"Out there somewhere. His still feeling very bad cause of his son." Botta said, tears willing up his eyes. Tears where seen in Mochis eyes aswell.

"Not again, you two! I know it hard, but you just have to get on!" Luke said seriously.

"You're right! But I still miss little Cyril!" Mochi sniffed.

"Come, Ignitus! This is not something for you to hear at. You should meet Surren, the earth guardian. His a great guy! You will like him." Luke said and him and Ignitus began to walk.

They walked outside the tempel. They saw a green dragon on a cliff. That must had been Surren.

"Hey, Surren! Come down here!" Luke shouted.

The green dragon turned and flew down to them. Ignitus imedatly noticed that tears was flowing down the earth guardians face.

"Wipe the tears away, Surren. You have to meet my little nepthew. His name is "Ignitus."

Surren put on a little smile.

"Hello, Ignitus. Nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand. Ignitus took it and shake it.

"Nice to meet you too. Why are you crying?"

"It my son! I looked every where, but I can't find him!" Surren said in a sobbing voice. He burst out in tears and began to cry. Luke hugged him, trying to calm him down. Ignitus just looked at it.

"Go insite, Ignitus." Luke said. Ignitus just nodded and did as his uncle told him.

Ignitus entered the tempel again. He looked up at the big dragon statue in the middle of the room he was standing in.

Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" He turned to face the electricity guardian "Botta."

"Of course." Ignitus said.

"All right. Then come with me." Botta said and began to walk. Ignitus followed right behind.

They entered a little room and sat on a bed. It was probably Bottas room.

"What would you like to talk with me about?" Ignitus asked.

"About your uncle Luke. I have to warn you about him! I heard your father had been saying that his mean and his right!" Botta said seriously.

Ignitus looked surprice at him. Botta noticed and nodded in respond.

"Yes. I also heard the story he told you, and it was all a big fat lie! Let me tell you the real story! He said that Lee, your father, was sending away because he gave Luke a big scar on the back. None of all that is right! Luke was worse then a original school bully when he was little. Not only totured he his own twin brother, but also other kids in the realms, who hadn't done anything. The scar was not from your dad, but from your grandfather. He had got enourgh of Luke. Someday were Luke was about to attack Lee again, their father come in the way and hit Luke right in the back. Luke was sending to the hospital. After that, he returned home, but his father, mother and brother was saying that he had nothing to do there anymore. Then, he was banished from his own home. He was found outside crying helplessly in a bush. The one who found him, was my father, who is dead now. He was nice, until his got adult. You don't know how bad he is when you're not here. We have all lost our childrens. We a crying and crying! And the only thing his saying is: "Stop crying, you weeping fools! You give me headache!"

Botta burst out crying.

Ignitus gently put a hand on him, to comfort him.

"Tell me more about the missing children." He said.

Botta nodded and began to tell.

"All of us, exept Luke, have a son. My son is named "Volteer." Mochis son is named "Cyril." And Surrens son is named "Terrador." A week ago, they all dissarpeard. None of us know where they are. We don't even know if they are still alive." Botta said sobbing.

"I don't know where they are, but I will sooner or later help you to find them! I am sure they are still out there, alive, and waiting for us to save them!" Ignitus said.

Botta wipped of the tears and smiled.

"You're a brave little guy!"

Ignitus smiled back.

"I am going home now. See ya!"

They said goodbye to each other and Ignitus exited the tempel. But just as he was about to go, someone blocked the portal. It was his uncle Luke.

"Hi, nepthew! Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home!" Ignitus said, in a not very friendly tone.

"Did you like the story Botta told you?" Luke then said coldly.

Oh uh! What will happen now when Luke heard the story? Chapter 5 coming sooner or later!


	5. The chase

Ignitus' childhood 5.

The chase.

Ignitus turned and faced his uncle. His uncle was looking very seriously, and it was not a friendly glim he saw in his eyes. Ignitus couldn't say anything. There was only one thing in his mind, and it said: RUN! He began to run for his life, not looking back. He heard footsteps behind him and he knew it was his uncle, who was after him. He knew he was a gooner. His uncle was much bigger and faster then he was. He tripped over a rock and falled to the ground.

"Oh!" He groaned.

"Ha ha! Now I got ya!" His uncle laughed evilly.

Ignitus turned to look up and saw his uncle over him. He knew it! Now he would die! Now he would leave the world!

"_Sorry, mom and dad! But it looks like I am gonna to die now!"_ Ignitus thourgh to himself, sadly.

But then, something happened. A shadow attacked Luke. Ignitus regonized it. It was Botta. Then Mochi came out, helping Botta holding Luke. Then, Surren apeard. He didn't help them, but looked at Ignitus.

"RUN, IGNITUS! RUN!!!" He shouted.

Ignitus nodded and did as the earth guardian said. Just as he got into the forest, Luke broke free from Botta and Mochis grip.

"You will all pay for this! My master will kill you!" He snarped.

Botta, Mochi and Surren all looked confused.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Mochi asked, very confused and anry at the same time.

"My master, is The Dark Master himself!"

"WHAT!?" They all three couldn't believe their ears. The fire guardian himself, served The Dark Master! How could that be possibel? A dragon guardians job was to protect the dragons from all evil and stuff!

"But where are our sons? I know it you who has them, you fucking bastard!" Surren snarled.

"I don't wanna tell where they are, but I can tell you that they are still alive. I can also tell you what we are going to do with them! We need the power of the four elements to open The Dark Masters portal. I took them, because they was the easiest target. I have electricity, ice and earth. I only need fire, now, and that where Ignitus comes into the picture. His the last puzzle part I need, you see!" After that, Luke looked at all the other guardians. He saw that Both Mochi and Surren burst out crying. But Botta was just angry. He was about to attack Luke, but keep himself from that. He knew Luke was much stronger then he was.

"You will never get him, and you will never be able to free your master! We are stronger then you thourgh!" Botta said in an angry tone.

Luke just smirked and took to the air.

Botta looked after him and thourgh:

"_His after Ignitus, and I know someone who can stop him!"_ With that, he took to the air.

Meanwhile, Ignitus was hiding in the forest. He had found a good hiding place in a bush. He was scared! He was crying silently, so Luke not could hear him and find him.

"Mom! Dad! Please help me! I don't wanna die!" He said sobbing.

"Just a shame, you don't can escape!" A cold voice then said.

The bush he was hiding under, raised and he saw his uncle Luke.

Ignitus got all white. He was scared!

"Please! Don't kill me, uncle! I am only a little kid!" Ignitus said, tears flowing down his face.

Luke just smirked evilly and said:

"Don't worry! I am not going to kill you!"

Ignitus looked surpriced at him.

"But, why do you chase me, then?" Ignitus asked, confused.

"I am needing you to open a portal that will free The Dark Master!" Luke replied.

"You mean, him there once was free and put the world into darkness? Why would you free him, uncle? You're a dragon guardian! You and the others is here to protect us, not kill us!" Ignitus bursted out.

"ENOURGH!" Luke yelled and smacked Ignitus in the face. The little dragon was send flying on the ground. Blood were flowing out his nose, and tears still flowing down his face.

"Now, come with me!" Luke said, and walked over to Ignitus. Ignitus got on his legs and began to run for his life. Luke growled and ran after him.

Ignitus was exhausted and couldn't breath, but he couldn't stop, either.

Luke shot a fire ball after him. Ignitus barely missed it, but it was a close one.

"Please, stop this, uncle! I can't take this anymore!" Ignitus shouted.

"Then stop! You will do it much easier to youself!" Luke shouted back.

Ignitus continued to run. He wouldn't surrender to his uncle. He falled down, unconcinuois. He couldn't breath anymore.

His uncle smirked when he saw this. He slowed down and walked over to his little nepthew.

"Now, you're mine!" He said.

But just as he was about to take Ignitus with him, someone shot a fireball at him.

He looked up and saw his twin brother "Lee."

"You!" Luke said, with his eyes full of hate.

"How dare you touch my son!? He is not going with you, and I will make sure you never would get him!" Lee snarled.

"Oh, you think so do you?" Luke said, sacasticly.

Then, Botta, Mochi and Surren apeard behind Lee, looking very mad at Luke.

Luke backed away slowly. He knew he didn't stand a chance against all of them. He took to the air and disapeard.

Lee walked over to his son. The poor little Ignitus cried his eyes out. He had never be so scared in his life. Lee took him up and hugged him into him.

Botta then walked over.

"Lee, as soon as all this is finish, you will become the new fire guardian. Then, we will banish Luke from the dragon realms."

Lee looked up, and smiled.

"Thank you. But now, I am going to put Ignitus to bed."

"Yes, yes! That little dragon need it! But after that, can you please head to the tempel? We have something we will like you to know." Botta asked.

Lee nodded and took to the air.

**This was chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be ready sooner.**


	6. The nightmare

Ignitus' childhood 6.

The nightmare.

At home, Irena was so happy to see that Ignitus was okay, that she began to cry. Lee had put Ignitus in bed, and had a long convesation with his wife about what that had happened to the poor little guy. That may her cry, because she was sick and worried.

Meanwhile, Ignitus had fallen asleep. He dreamed of what the day had bring.

He was in a very dark place. He couldn't see any thing. First he thourgh that he had got blind, but he held his hand up and saw it. He looked around him. There was nothing to see but darkness. Then, he heard some voices. They sounded like kids… scared kids. He turned to the voices and saw three little boys stuck in a cage. One was an electricity dragon. One was an ice dragon. And one was an earth dragon. They all turned their tear filled eyes on him and began to talk to him.

"Please! Help us!"

"We don't like this place!"

"I miss my daddy! Buhuu!"

"But, what can I do to save you?" Ignitus asked confused.

"First, you can go into the cage with your little friends!"

Ignitus turned and faced his uncle Luke.

"Keep away from me, you monster!" Ignitus snarled and took one step back.

"Now, now, Ignitus! That's no way to talk to your uncle!" Luke said, in a cold voice.

"I don't care! I don't like you! You're mean to everybody and you're a servant to The Dark Master himself!"

Luke turned from sneaky to evil. It scared the little Ignitus nad he began to ran of.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Luke yelled and followed Ignitus.

"You will never get me, you beast!" Ignitus yelled back.

Then, he heard a voice.

"Ignitus! Ignitus wake up!"

Ignitus opened his eyes and saw right into his dad's face.

Ignitus noticed that he was all sweating. His bed was all wet. He saw a big yellow podle. His dad saw it aswell. Ignitus began to cry. Both of his nightmare and that his that saw what had happened while he was asleep. To his surprice, his dad hugged him tightly into him and comfortet him, not showing any anger.

"It okay, son! Dad is here. Where you dreaming about Luke?"

Ignitus just nodded.

"I thourgh so. But don't worry. He want get you. The Dark Master shall never be free!" Lee said and kissed Ignitus on the cheek.

"Now, go back to sleep, okay?"

Ignitus nodded. Lee smiled and left the room.

"_The three boys I was dreaming about, must had been the guardians sons. Tommorow, I will go to the tempel and talk to the guardians. I wanna to tell them about my dream and then, I will save their sons!"_

**What would now happen? Find out in chapter 7!**


	7. Sons of guardians

Ignitus childhood 7.

Sons of guardians.

It was morning. Ignitus was up late. He got to the kitchen, and saw his mon and dad washing up. They turned as he entered the kitchen.

"You're a little late, son. We have already eaten breakfast!" His dad said.

Ignitus just nodded and said.

"It okay, dad. I am not hungry anyway. Is it okay, if I run outside and play a little?"

Lee and Irena looked at each other.

"All right, honey! But be home for supper!" His mom said.

Ignitus nodded and ran out of the house. He wouldn't tell his parents, that he was going to talk to the guardians about his nightmare.

In the temple.

Botta and Mochi was cleaning up in the living room. But Surren was nowhere to see. Then, they heard a knock on the door.

"Who can that be?" Asked Botta himself. He was about to go open it, when he heard Surrens voice.

"I open it!" The earth guardian walked out of his room and opened the door, to face the little Ignitus.

"Hi! What up?" Ignitus asked, with a cheesy smile.

Surren sighed and answered.

"I don't feel very good, young dragon! I miss my son very badly!" Surren said, with his voice full of sorrow.

"I know you do. I wanna to talk to you about something very important!" Ignitus said. Surren looked at him, very supriced.

"What is it about?" He asked.

"I won't tell it here. Lets go into your room." Ignitus added, secretly.

Surren nodded and they both headed into his room.

"Who was it?" Asked Botta, from the living room.

"Um… Just a little dragon, who had got lost, but I helped him." Replied Surren.

"Okay!" Said Botta. Surren then continued to his room. When he got in, Ignitus was sittin on his bed. Surren smiled and sat down, next to him.

"What was it you wouldn't to talk to me about?" Surren asked.

"Well, I got this nightmare this night. I was in a very dark place and I heard some scared kid voices calling for help. Then, I found a cage, with three crying boys in it. There was an electricity dragon. An ice dragon. And an earth dragon. They asked me to help them, but I didn't kow what to do. Then, my uncle Luke found me and starting chasing me. As he was about to get me, my dad woke me up." With that, Ignitus finished and looked at Surren.

"And I think those kids, where all your sons!" He added.

Surren was pretty sad looking, right now.

"I don't get it! How can you dream things like that? I just can't believe it!"

Ignitus looked very confused at Surren. Then, Surren said.

"That place you where dreaming about, must had been Convexity!"

"What is Convexity?"

"It The Dark Masters hideout! Listen very carefully, young dragon! You must go there and save our sons! You are our only hope!"

"What!? Are you crazy!? I can't save your sons! My uncle is to strong for me!"

"No, he isn't! You have powers, that you don't even know about! You are the only one, who can stop him and The Dark Master! You must do it!"

"But, what about my parents? I promised mom I would be home for supper!"

"Don't worry! We would be home then! I know you would!"

**Chapter 7. Chapter 8, coming sooner or later!**


	8. The powers of the elements

Ignitus' childhood 8.

The power of the elements.

Ignitus and Surren both walked out on the balcony, without being watched by the other guardians.

"Where is my uncle, anyway?" Ignitus asked, as he looked up at Surren.

"He may be in Convexity as in your dream, but don't worry! Convexity is a endless place! The chances for you will run into him is 1 out of 1000.000."

Ignitus just nodded.

"But how am I'm going to find your son and the other two boys?" He then asked.

"You will find out. Follow me, and I shall lead you the way to Convexity!" Surren said, and took to the air. Ignitus soon followed. The landed on a hill, far away frpm the temple.

Ignitus looked confused around him. He didn't understand that this was the place to enter Convexity.

"Surren? How am I going to enter Convexity here?" He asked confused.

"Like this!" With that, Surren did something with his front paws and opened a big dark purple portal. Ignitus looked at it with wide open eyes.

"Is this Convexity?" He asked, as he pointed at the portal.

Surren nodded.

"Now, enter and save our sons! You're our only chance!" Surren said. Tears began to role down his checks.

"I will never forgive Luke, if my son dies!" Surren began to cry. Ignitus hurried over to him and comfortet him.

"Calm down, Surren! Terrador want die! I promise." Ignitus said, calmly.

Surren looked at him, and smiled. His tear filled eyes, glimmed with a little hope in them. He hugged Ignitus tightly.

"Thank you so much! You're remind me of my own son!" He then let go of him.

Ignitus entered the portal. Surren stood back and looked at the portal, until it closed.

"May the ancestors look after you! May they look after us all." Surren said, and took to the air, back to the temple.

In Convexity.

Ignitus landed on a platform. He took a good look at his seroundings.

"_How on earth does he think I can find his son in this place? It looks very big!"_ Ignitus think to himself. But then, he heard voices cry after him

"Is someone there? Please, help us! He is going to kill us!"

"Can you hear me, now?" Ignitus shouted.

"Yes! Who are you? Will you help us? We are so scared!"

"Yes! I will help you! Keep shouting, so I can find you!"

The voices keep shouting, and Ignitus where on his way to find them. But the bad thing was, that Luke heard the voices too. He was standing right before The Dark Masters portal.

"What was that?" The Dark Master asked.

"Oh no! Someone is trying to save the little brats!" Luke said.

"Then hurry! I need them to be free!" The Dark Master commanded.

Luke nodded and headed the way to where the kids where.

Ignitus had then uproached them. They were all stuck inside a big cage, just like in the dream. They looked all at him, a little confused.

"Who are you?" A little green dragon asked.

"My name is "Ignitus." You're fathers send me. Let me guess, you're name is Terrador, right?"

The green earth dragon nodded.

"Will you please save us? I wanna go home to daddy!" Began a light blue dragon to cry.

"Don't worry! You will. But I can't remember you're others names!" Ignitus said.

"My name is Cyril." Said the blue dragon.

"And mine is Volteer." Said a yellow dragon.

Ignitus nodded and looked at the cage. There wasn't any lock on it.

"How on earth did you get in there anyway? There isn't any lock on the cage!" Ignitus asked confused.

"Luke did with some of his powers, he teleported us in here." Explained Cyril.

"The only way you can get us out, is to get him to teleport us out or kill him!" Volteer then said.

"Oh uh! Now is you're chance to ask him, Ignitus!" Terrador said, nervous, as they all turned to see Luke uproach them. Luke landed right infront Ignitus, only a few feet away. Luke was not evil looking, but he was very mad. His face was more red then normally and his sharp teeth was greeted.

"Uncle Luke!?" Ignitus said, very scared.

"You little brat had gone away from me all the time, but it ends here! It all ends here!" Luke said in a very deep and dead voice. A big and evil smile was seeing on his lips.

Ignitus was very scared, but then, something made him feel very brave.

"You're are never going to free your master, and you want get any of us! Let me see what you got uncle!" Ignitus said, getting into fighting position.

Luke looked very surpriced. Then, he smiled and got into fighting position to.

Home in the dragon realms, it was beginning to rain. Surren looked out of the window from his room.

"This doesn't look good! Ignitus must have run into his uncle!" He said, to himself. Then, he heard a voice call Ignitus name. Surren reconized it as Ignitus dad.

"Ignitus! Ignitus, where are you? You shouldn't be out here in the rain!" Lee called. Surren opened his window and flew down to Lee.

"Are you looking for Ignitus?" Surren asked, as he landed infront of Lee. Lee's face was wet. First Surren thourgh it was the rain, but he soon found out it was tears.

"Yeah! Ihid! I can't find him, and I looked everywhere in the dragon realms! What if Luke had gotten him? Ihid, ihid, ihid!" Lee cried.

"He isn't in the dragon realms." Surren then said.

"What!?"

"That's right! He is in Convexity, trying to save our sons, but I fear his got into trouble!" Surren said.

"We must help him! He could be killed!" Lee said, very worried.

Surren nodded.

"Follow me!"

They both took to the air.

Back in Convexity.

It doesn't look to good for the young Ignitus. His uncle was much stronger then him. Ignitus ended up, lying in a pool of blood around him. Luke uproached him, ready to attack him again. Volteer, Cyril and Terrador looked away. They couldn't stand it.

Looked raised his front paw to the air, and slammed Ignitus on the side. Wich left three red marks from his claws.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Ignitus let out a big cri of pain, while tears streamed down his checks.

Terrador have had enough!

"That it! We are going to help him!" He said. His friend gave him a confused look.

"How? We are stuck in this stupid cage!" Cyril complained.

"I have a plan! Cyril, can you frose these sticks?" Terrador asked.

"Sure!" With that, Cyril frose the sticks.

"Good! And, Volteer, can you melt them, then?"

"I can try!" With that Volteer meltet the sticks and they where free. They all ran out of the cage. Luke didn't see that, and neither did Ignitus.

"Now, you will go into the cage with the others! And after my master is free, I will kill you all!" Luke growled. Just as he was about to take Ignitus, an ice ball hit him. He looked, to see Cyril.

"What the fuck!? How did you escape!?" Luke couldn't believe his eyes. Just then, a lightning hit him. He turned, to face Volteer.

While Volteer and Cyril distract Luke, Terrador helped Ignitus up.

"You okay, buddy?" Terrador asked.

"Yes, just a little hurt, but else I'm fine." Ignitus said. Ignitus managed to stand on his legs. Then Luke saw them.

"What!? You little brats!" Luke snarled and ran towards them, but Volteer and Cyril both knocked him down.

"Come on, everybody! Lets to a mixed fury, to finish him of!" Terrador said. Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador hold each others hands and began to concentrate their powers they all began to glow. Luke managed to look up and see it.

"NOOOOO!!!" He yelled and ran towards them, but it was to late! Both Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador unleashed a mixed fury, and killed Luke for good! The power, made him vanish, with nothing left of him. They all then falled to earth, very exhausted.

"My uncle… my uncle is dead!" Ignitus cried. Terrador walked over to him and comfortet him.

"You had no choice! He was so evil, and he was about to unleash the dragons biggest enemy! That would have killed all of us!"

Ignitus nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Terrador!"

"So, what now?" Volteer asked, but then a portal came out of nowhere. Could it be a enemy? Sure hope not!

**This was chapter 8. The last chapter coming soon!**


	9. The new fire guardian

Ignitus' childhood 9.

The new fire guardian.

Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador all looked in fear at the two shadows there where coming out from the portal. But then, they saw that the figures was Lee and Surren.

Terrador began to cry, as he saws his dad again.

"Dad!?"

"Terrador?"

They looked at each other. Then, they both ran towards each other and hugged each other, while they both shed tears of joy.

"I am so glad to see you, my little boy! I thourgh I should never see you again! Sniff!" Surren cried.

Then, Lee turned and gave Ignitus a very angry look.

"You are in big trouble, young man! How dare you run away like that and lie to your mother and I!? We where sick and worried!" His dad yelled.

"I… I am sorry, dad."

"But I am so proud of you! You have saved the dragon realms!"

Lee hugged his son.

"No, dad. Not me, but we!" Ignitus added.

"Huh!?" His dad asked, but then, looked at the other little dragons, and found out was his son was talking about.

Both Lee and Surren let go of their sons.

"Come! Lets go home! Botta and Mochi are waiting! And we got a special surprice for you, Lee!" Surren said.

Lee looked very confused, but then, they headed out of the portal and back to the dragon realms.

As soon as Volteer and Cyril saw their fathers, they ran towards them, and they all shed tears of joy, like Surren and Terrador said.

That night, Ignitus sleeped very well. His parents was sittin out in the kitchen and Lee had great news for his wife.

"We are moving tomorrow!" He said.

Irena couldn't believe her ears.

"What!?"

"That's right! Botta, Mochi and Surren want me to be the new fire guardian, and we are going to live in the temple, and Ignitus can make friends with their sons! Isn't that great?" Lee said.

"It is awesome, honey! We are going to live in the big dragon temple, and Ignitus gets some new friends!" She hugged Lee and kissed him, and he returned the kiss.

The next day, Botta, Mochi and Surren helped Lee and Irena moving their things, while Ignitus was sittin on a hill with Volteer, Cyril and Terrador, his new friends.

"And just think, when we are old enough, we can be the new guardians! Isn't that great?" Ignitus asked.

"Aha!" Said Cyril.

"Sure is!" Said Terrador.

"I can't wait!" Said Volteer.

End.

**This was the end of my story. I hope you like it!**


End file.
